The Princesses
The Princesses & The Nerd is the seventh episode of Season 2 and the 27th episode of the series overall. Plot Bridget and Kerry receives flowers and a poem from a secret admirer. Cate, Francine, and Emma believe it is the new employee—Serge the Concierge—and he admits to sending the gifts. However, Serge is a bit of a jerk and treats the adults like they're nothing. While Cate's daughters is out on their dates (separately), they discover that Milton is infatuated with Bridget and Kerry, and was the one who wrote the poem and sent the flowers. Cate, Francine and Emma work to clean Milton up, and to expose Serge as a pretender. Ultimately, Bridget and Kate lets Milton down gently, dumps Serge, and the adults dump llama milk on his head. Kate Sanders and Stewie Griffin is excited that Mr. Tipton is coming to visit the hotel and to take London Tipton to the Father-Daughter Dance at London's school. London, however, is convinced that he won't show as usual. After Kate gets the school in perfect condition and hires a band to welcome her "rival", she learns that Mr. Tipton is a no-show (as London predicted), and the pilot brings London a diamond necklace as an apology. Kate and Stewie discovers London crying in the linen closet; her tough attitude about her father once again disappointing her is revealed to be a front, until when Stewie was being mean, he left when Kate gets rid of him. Kate asks London if she would like her to go to her shopping. She agrees, looks her up and down and says, "You will be different, right?" Characters * Cate Hennessy * Francine Smith * Bridget Hennessy * Kerry Hennessy * Milton * Serge * Emma Tutweiller * Stewie Griffin * Kate Sanders * London Tipton Quotes *'Cate': (walks in hotel picking wedgie) Why do you always give me a wedgie in the car? *'Francine': Because we can't afford any groceries. ---- *'Kate Sanders': Now, what are you going to wear to the "Father-Daughter Dance"? Something elegant and classic? *'London': I'm thinking: tube-top and hot pants. *'Kate Sanders': That does sound tempting, London. But, Do we feel that is appropriate for a school dance? *'London': We feel it is appropriate for a beach house, which is where I'll be when Daddy can't make it. *'Kate Sanders': I'm sure he'll be here. This is a Father-Daughter event...and he's the "father" part. *'London': And here's the "daughter" part, off to buy a bathing suit. Toodles. ---- *'Kerry': If this secret admirer reveals himself, I'll consider him...that is, if he isn't a stalker or ex-felon. *'Stewie': Don't knock it 'til you tried it honey. ---- *'Francine' Cate: You're so selfish! Can't you think of anything besides your daughter's happiness? ---- *'Emma:' (on the phone) I am Princess Bapalapashamalamadingdong. Where is my llama milk? *'Serge': Llama milk? Your husband said to get goat milk! *'Emma': My husband, Prince Bapalapashamalamadingdong is a ding-dong! (hangs up) ---- *'Bridget' Serge: Violets are blue, Roses are red. My boys were right. Go soak your head. ---- *'Serge' Bridget and to Kerry: Sorry, I was running around town looking for llama milk for a Prince Bapalapashamalamadingdong; turns out there's no one in the hotel with that name. *'Bridget and Kerry': There's no one in the world with that name. ---- *'Kerry': We can figure out by myself if a guy's no good. *'Francine': But you didn't figure out that Serge was a lying doofus? *'Bridget': Now, now, let's not call anybody names. Even if they are lying doofuses. ---- *'Cate': Milton reads poetry, he thinks my daughters is pretty, he has a picture of them that lights up...when he claps. That means... *'Francine': The girls' on a date with the wrong guy, and it's all our fault! Quick! Let's tell her before she gets the urge for Serge! ---- *'Francine': Now we can have TV drama fun! *'Cate': Great, I'll grab my pop tarts. ---- *'Emma': I bet it's the new guy, Serge the Concierge! He's single, and he's working on a romantic novel. *'Francine': He's writing a book? *'Emma': He's reading one. ---- *'Francine': Did you see how those flowers made the girls' smile? *'Cate': Yeah. It's great. If one of them has a boyfriend. They'll be so busy being all lovable with him. They'll leave us alone! *'Francine': And They'll be happy. *'Cate': And we'll be able to be alone. *'Francine': And They'll be happy. *'Cate': And we won't have to make their beds! *'Francine': And she'll be happy! *'Cate': You're so selfish! Can't you think of anything except my daughter's happiness?! ---- *'Kerry': So you guys would really be ok if I started dating? *'Cate': Yeah. It's like I told Francine -- If it makes you happy. It makes us happy. ---- Trivia *This maybe the the first episode of Kate Sanders ever helped a friend do something a good deed. Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Bridget Category:Episodes focusing on Kerry Category:Episodes focusing on Cate Category:Episodes focusing on Francine